Zico
Perfil: thumb|266px *'Nombre artístico:' 지코 / Zico. *'Nombre real:' 우지호 / Woo Ji Ho. *'Posición:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor, Presentador y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''14-Septiembre-1992. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 1,82 cm. *'Peso: '''65 kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'O. *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo. *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Mono. *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor ( TaeWoon de Coed School')' *'Agencia: Stardom Entertainment. ' Programas de TV: *'2012:' MTV "The Show" como MC junto a P.O. *'2012:' MTV "Match Up: Block B Returns". *'2012:' Play! BBC World Camp. *'2011:' MTV "Match Up: Special in Japan". *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" MC junto a SangChu y Shorry J (Mighty Mouth). *'2011:' MTV "Match Up" junto a B1A4. Experiencia: *Compuso y rapeó en: **El single digital Harmanix |Letter|. **"Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD |Victory|. **"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint |2 The Hard Way|). ** "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Same Spot in the End|. **El single digital de Jung Seul Ki |Acquaintance| **"Hero Music" de Bizniz (Ego). **Faddy Robot |Foundation Vol. 1|. **"It's Not Over" de Miss. S, en el mini álbum |Miss Independent| *Rapeó: **"Expectations Of K-HipHop" junto a Cho PD y Park kyung (Blockbuster). **Junto a Outsider "And The winner is". *Participó en: **"Marshmellow" de IU, en la parte del rap. **El concierto M.net de Aura. **Talk To My Face de D-UNIT, en la parte del rap. *Produjo: **El single "Luv Me" de D-UNIT. **El single "Stay Alive" de D-UNIT **El Album Affirmative Chap 1 de D-UNIT *Hizo el primer volumen de ''Mixtape |''Zico on the Block|''. *Participó en la producción del primer single de Block B "Do u wanna B?". *Escribio y compuso la cancion "Headbanging" de OFFROAD *Tiene en total 8 Mixtapes creados por el mismo Colaboraciones: *"Just Follow" - Hyuna ft. Zico. *"Mic ceremony" - 11evn ft Zico. *"Hot MC" - Jkyun ft. Zico. *"Acquaintance" - Jung Seul Gi ft. Zico. *"Pride" - FAME-J ft. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아. *"OASIS" - PIA ft Zico Golden Time (OST pt.9). *Talk To My Face D-UNIT Ft Zico Curiosidades: *'Grupo: 'Block B. *'Hobbies: '''Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas. *'Especialidades: Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas. *'Educación: '''Asiste al Music High School Seúl. *'Familia: Padres y hermano mayor TaeWoon de Coed School. *'Religión:' Católico. *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. *Se rumoreó que iba a pertenecer a SHINee pero él mismo lo desmintió en el programa Let Me Show. *Zico tiene una gran colección de Hello Kitty. *Estudió en Canadá cuando era pequeño, pero volvió a Corea porque echaba de menos a su madre. Luego, estudió en China y después en Japón (donde vivió en Shinjuku durante tres años). *Origen de su nombre artístico "ZICO": en Japón le llamaban "Jiko". ("Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji"), porque en Japón al nombre propio se le añade la partícula "ko" al final del nombre. *Sus anteriores nombres artísticos fueron "Nacseo" (graffiti o garabato) y "Raga Map". *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas. *Conoce a Park Kyung desde que estaban en primaria. *Es fan del cantante Aubrey Drake. *Dijo que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con CL de 2NE1. *Eligio a Park Bom como la mejor solista. *Dijo que HyunA de 4Minute era como una hermana pequeña para él. *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no ha podido participar activamente en las promociones de Nanlina en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa. *Su madre compartió en su Cyworld que cuando Zico era pequeño tuvo una cirugía de corazón, asma congenital y hernia. *Zico lleva un tatuaje en la clavícula''' que dice '"John The Apostle", el cual se puede ver un poco en el video de Nillili mambo y en varios conciertos. *En 'Starry Night Radio' confesó que nunca ha tenido novia. *Le gusta pasear desnudo por la casa antes de ducharse y molestar a los miembros del grupo. *Si los miembros de Block B fueran chicas, su novia sería U-Kwon. *En la canción "Movie's Over" él canta el coro solo, debido a que cada miembro intentó cantarlo y a él fue al que mejor le salió. *Él y Park Kyung son conocidos como "Russian couple" debido a que son como un matrimonio casado hace mucho tiempo (se quieren, pero pelean mucho). *Para el comeback de "Nillili Mambo" hizo una dieta rápida, ya que según él "parecía un cerdo" (Weekly Idol Block B aquí). *Dijo que le gustan las chicas "llenas". *"Lo que más odio es cuando una chica usa pantalones ajustados y queda ese espacio entre sus piernas, me gustan los muslos que llenan ese espacio". *Piensa que Sandeul de B1A4 es lindo. *Zico escribio en twitter , que lo de su asma es mentira y que tiene un aliento considerablemente más grande al de una persona normal. *Él y Jaehyo son zurdos. *Es el primer ídolo en ser nominado para los ''"Hip Hop Playa Awards " en el 2011, en la sección Best Featuring con la canción Mic Ceremony. Enlaces: *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería: 263962_194585230590690_190951800954033_497854_3650284_n.jpg 11111111111u.png 8481-0gx1dys6ge.jpg 296797_216905035025376_190951800954033_564471_6193238_n.jpg 7980.png 20111214_blockb_mutnam_6.jpg 55554924df289e56eaddbd5fd91283bb.jpg cde1f6bae481b2b812ae2a37b08c923b.jpg f6115b3bcca93849a515bcf5b1cf2a93.jpg 81769fde64b320cf3bf113988be31ca0.jpg 1f5a1d196dfb0caa9b3f916a00972f18.jpg c81ebb10ed3c722feb36a5ab500774bc.jpg 81769fde64b320cf3bf113988be31ca0.jpg zico.JPG BLOCK B - ZICO 3.jpg Zico.jpg 424977_362242693793542_223624620988684_1404092_1731273096_n.jpg ZICO (JI HO) BLOCK B 500X750.jpg|Original zicoblockb.jpg 269836_492240527466271_465434319_n.jpg Zico11.jpg Zico2.jpg Zico3.jpg right Videos thumb|left|300px|TS for ZICO(지코) from Block B(블락비) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Stardom Entertainment Categoría:KModelo